


For Your Entertainment

by TheNomadGold



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5587882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNomadGold/pseuds/TheNomadGold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi fellow Fannibals! Could not remember if I posted this YouTube vid in another work. I miss Hannibal, and still get teary eyed watching my fanvid in honor of Hannigram. You can watch it here. Enjoy :)<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sya90iDzoUI</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Your Entertainment

Hope you enjoy all the Hannigraminess! Please comment what you think of the vid!


End file.
